Planet Explorers Wiki
This Wikia is maintained by fans, so everyone is welcome to add factual informations about the game! Controls & Building Materials - Animals - Plants Game Modes - Quests - Equipment Consumables - Biomes Welcome to the unofficial Planet Explorers Wiki Planet Explorers is an open world voxel based Sandbox Adventure RPG game set on a distant alien planet with imaginative creatures and architecture. The game is still in Early Access and can be bought on Steam to support the development progress. Please mind that "Early Access" means that the game is still a work in progress and bugs are still quite common! Planet Explorers features three basic game-modes (as of V1.0.6, January 9, 2017): * Story-Mode with RPG-like quests and a story-background leading you through the game. Includes fun with friends with the addition of Multiplayer Story Mode. * Adventure-Mode with free-style gameplay, procedural generated worlds and an optional skill-tree. Also now available in Multiplayer. * Builder-Mode; includes all items and infinite materials from the start to just enjoy building/creation The game uses an OpenCL system based on the Unity 3D engine. Planet Explorers allows players to change the terrain, to build walls, bridges and ramps within seconds, up to complex structures and buildings with a lot of customization, to save and copy them, to create an unlimited amount of objects, including weapons, armor and different vehicles in any form with stats depending on their ingredients/materials, and to do this anywhere. It also features colony-building with NPCs, invasions and defence-sentries. The Game In Planet Explorers it is the year 2287. One of the first colony ships sent out by Earth - the Epiphany - arrives at the orbit of planet Maria in the Epsilon Indi Star System. During its landing sequence something appears in front of the ship that causes it to crash into the planet. Several groups of colonists crash with their lifeboats separately. What they find is a beautiful and strange land filled with creatures that do not welcome visitors. It is of no help that some distrustful colonists are from Mars that has been at war with Earth not long ago, and that some of the "creatures" appear to be sentient aliens with unknown technology, who might or might not have built and/or fought over the giant ancient ruins that can be found here and there. Now the survivors will explore the unknown surroundings from dark caves to high mountains, will gather all the separated groups of humans, create survival necessities and equipment, cut down trees and create farms, build safe havens from small shelters to walled SF-colonies with different buildings, powered devices and sentries, will fight to survive, swim and dive, scan, dig and loot for resources, build vehicles, optionally even mono-railways, and - ultimately - will conquer the land on their way to find the main ship. The gameplay is in 3rd- and also 1st-person-perspective (since A 0.9 in December 2015), the clients are stand-alone (offline), but multiplayer is possible (although still a work in progress). Players can customize their characters, can craft, combine, create and completely customize weapons, vehicles, buildings and much, much more. Players can also encounter unique creatures of varying intelligence, endemic to their different biomes, behaving naturally - moving in packs/herds, sleeping at night, carnivores hunting herbivores... A mission system features a bunch of unique NPCs spoken by well-known voice-actors providing the players with goals of different kind that will help them advance through the storyline and the different areas of the game, getting more and more dangerous. Alternatively players can play a "free-style" game by choosing to play in Adventure-mode, or can concentrate solely on creating and building when choosing Builder-mode. Links "official" Wiki News Twitter Planet Explorers Site Official Forums MODDB Page IndieDB Page Category:Browse